


Les voyages en train

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [351]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Footvent day 6, Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, Strangers to Lovers, Trains, rr, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Presnel aime un certain voyageur.
Relationships: Julian Draxler/Presnel Kimpembe
Series: FootballShot [351]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 2





	Les voyages en train

Les voyages en train

  
Presnel n'aime pas spécialement son travail, tout d'abord c'est ennuyant, ensuite ses capacités ne se résument pas à savoir étiqueter des tickets, enfin le salaire n'est pas incroyable. Bref, il aurait dû continuer ses études au lieu d'enchaîner des boulots étant de pire en pire. Au moins, il trouve une source de confort dans ses aller-retours incessants entre les trains : le bel allemand prenant matin et soir le même train entre son domicile et soit son travail soit ses études. Presnel a fait en sorte d'écouter ses conversations alors qu'il contrôlait des tickets, il sait que son nom est Julian et qu'il est tout autant bisexuel que lui. Parfait lui crie une voix dans son cerveau depuis qu'il est au courant, il a seulement envie de lui, de son corps, de ses beaux yeux.

  
Il met rapidement un plan en place dans sa tête, la pression qui repose sur lui par rapport à l'allemand est plus que dérangeante et il ne veut que s'en soulager. En deux temps trois mouvements, quelques sourires et une ouverture de porte, ils se retrouvent tous les deux, seuls, dans les toilettes du train, Presnel ne peut pas promettre que ça s'ouvrira rapidement... Leurs pantalons et boxers sont sur leurs chevilles, Presnel ne pensait pas quelques heures plus tôt qu'il s retrouverait dans cette position : sa bouche est posée sur l'épaule pâle de l'allemand, il laisse des marques rouges et roses. Il n'a pas vraiment de lubrifiant sous la main, alors il utilise le savon des toilettes pour le remplacer, ça fera l'affaire le temps de leur aventure. Ses doigts sont déjà à l'intérieur du trou de Julian, le ciselant pour lui assurer un meilleur confort quand ils passeront aux choses sérieuses.

Presnel entend Julian parler en allemand, il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il peut dire mais il espère qu'il fait l'éloge de ses grands talents de séducteur. Leurs corps sont chauds et tendus, prêts à se réunir en une seule unité. La chair est faible, et Presnel ne le sait que trop bien alors qu'il pénètre finalement le passager habituel du train. Julian a réussi à ne laisser échapper qu'un gémissement, il espère tout de même que personne ne les a entendu, sinon Presnel perdrait très certainement son travail

  
Il n'a aucun regret alors que leur apogée arrive, faire plaisir au corps compte autant que faire plaisir à l'âme. Et puis, passer le temps du trajet est toujours positif. Julian l'embrasse en passant ses bras autour de son cou, Presnel ne voit définitivement que sa beauté dans les toilettes du train. Peut-être qu'ils pourront recommencer, si l'envie les reprend un jour, ou s'ils ont un trajet qui s'annonce beaucoup trop long.

  
''La prochaine fois, peut-être qu'on pourra essayer le soir, maintenant je vais avoir du mal à m'asseoir au travail.'' L'allemand lui fait un clin d'œil alors qu'ils font de leur mieux pour cacher les traces de leur aventure

''Peut-être, comme vous le désirez, mon prince.'' Presnel lui fait un clin d'œil à son tour, ils éclatent dans un rire commun qui réchauffe son cœur, son travail devient tout de suite meilleur, sans qu'il n'ait vraiment besoin de faire plus que de se faire plaisir.

  
Fin


End file.
